Hold on to me as we go
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Esa era una noche de prueba para Isabella, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba arrastrando a un desconocido lejos del bar e intentando impedir que siguiera sus propios errores. TRADUCCIÓN


**Bienvenidas, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es de Tatyperry, me adjudico solamente la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Hold on to me as we go**

El ruido de la música se hacía eco por las paredes de piedra de Limelight, llenando todo el ambiente; pero al contrario de dejarme llevar por el pesado sonido que, además, se ajustaba perfectamente al lugar, solo podía repetir, una vez después de otra, las palabras de Rosalie en mi cabeza: _"Ya no eres ninguna niña, Bella. Es hora de crecer, de dejar el pasado atrás y dar un rumbo a tu vida. No quiero pasar nuevamente por toda esa pesadilla. No quiero despertarme asustada cada vez que el teléfono suena, creyendo que algo horrible pudo haberte pasado. Quiero que mi hijo pueda conocer a la Bella graciosa, sarcástica, llena de sueños. Olvida esa idea de volver a ese lugar y deja el pasado enterrado donde debe estar, ¡no le tienes que probar nada a nadie!"_

Un año y medio sin pisar ese lugar y, por lo visto, era la única que había cambiado por aquí. El ambiente continuaba sucio y tan lúgubre como lo recordaba. En las esquinas cercanas a los baños era posible ver a algunas persona que apenas se podían mantener en pié de tanta droga y alcohol en sus organismos. Y, además, Sam continuaba dando su habitual show en la pista de baile, cercado por sus "secuaces", Paul, Embry y Jacob.

Sam era una especie de Midas en sentido contrario. Una persona que destruía todo aquello o a todos aquellos en quienes colocaba la mano. Y, de cierta manera, no fue diferente conmigo. Él destruyó años de mi vida, destruyó sueños y destruyó a mi familia. Y si hoy estaba aquí nuevamente era gracias a mi cuñada Rosalie, que no desistió de mí, aun cuando mi hermano Emmett, en uno de los peores días de mi vida, me dijo que nunca más apareciera frente a él; aun cuando parecía que ya me había rendido.

Una parte de mí quería bajar y provocar a Sam, hasta que me implorara y, entonces, mostrar quién era el débil ahí. Quería que deseara nunca haber colocado sus ojos en mí, nunca haberme tocado, nunca haber jugado con mi vida. Por otro lado, la Isabella racional, sabía que lo correcto sería seguir los consejos de Rosalie e irme bien lejos de Limelight y todo lo que ello conllevaba. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero el futuro aún estaba ahí, como una página en blanco, esperando que comenzara a trazar su nuevo rumbo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé mi boso y me encaminé a la escalera lateral, lista para enfrentar a la fría noche de New York, cuando mis ojos cayeron sobre una figura que claramente no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Esos tenis de moda, como los Jeans con apariencia de nuevos y la camisa de botones, no coincidían con los _Modelitos_ que frecuentaban aquel sitio. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las personas que bailaban, conversaban, bebían y fumaban ahí, estaban vestidas con ropas ajustadas, raídas y corrientes, con botas y pircings. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: sea quien fuere esa persona estaba en el lugar equivocado y solo podía estar seguido de confusión. Y no podía haber escogido un lugar mejor.

Mi sospecha se concretó cuando el tipo alto, con un cabello que aún en la oscuridad se destacaba entre la multitud, caminó por la pista de baile y, claramente a propósito, se tropezó con Sam. Mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras para llegar a mitad de la pista y me apretaba entre la multitud agitada que quería ver sangre, lograba ver a Paul, Embry y Jacob cercando al desconocido, y podía oír sus voces alteradas.

―Qué sucede, chico, no miras por donde vas, ¿verdad?

―Si fueses un poco menos amplio para bailar no necesitaría haberme tropezado contigo para llegar al otro lado de la pista.

―¿Escuché bien? ¿Quieres decir que debo cambiar mi manera de bailar para que el niñito Playboy pueda caminar libremente por la pista? ¿Quizá su majestad quiera que le coloque una alfombra roja también?

La carcajada sarcástica de Sam llegó a mis oídos y no necesitaba ver para saber lo que estaba por pasar. Los tres se aseguraban de sostener al provocador mientras Sam comenzaba a soltar golpes y puntapiés sin tener piedad, de manera cobarde, como siempre actuaba. _¿Por qué lo encontraba gracioso en el pasado?_

―Escucha, playboy, este lugar hace parte de mi área, lo frecuento hace mucho tiempo, bailo y hago lo que quiera aquí dentro. No va a ser un niñito de mamá como tú quien va a hacer cambiar eso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los gritos de: _pelea, pelea_, cada vez era más altos y el primer golpe de Sam dio en el lado izquierdo del rostro del desconocido, justamente en el momento que logré llegar al sitio donde estaban.

Al contrario de gritar o llorar, como vi que muchos lo hacían en ese momento, el tipo solo rió, claramente queriendo irritar aún más al adversario.

―¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? ¿Mandar a tus compinches para que me detengan mientras me das un puñetazo de mierda? Para alguien que se cree tan machito realmente estoy desilusionado.

―Fuiste quien pidió por esto ―Sam respondió, visiblemente enojado con la petulancia del tipo, y comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza en el estómago antes de que Jacob, Embry y Paul lo soltaran y él callera en el suelo, recibiendo puntapiés por parte de los cuatro.

Fue en ese momento en el que James, el dueño del bar, y algunas otras personas, decidieron intervenir, apartando a los cuatro del chico encogido en el frío piso de Limelight. No sabía bien lo que podía hacer, pero tenía que sacarlo de ahí. El tipo, que ahora que las luces estaban encendidas veía que tenía un cabello de un tono diferente de castaño, comenzaba a intentar levantase, y por la mirada que tenía en su rostro podía jurar que no había desistido de la pelea.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba arrodillada a su lado, mirando sus ojos que comenzaban a hincharse y la sangre a salir de su nariz. Era claro que estaba adolorido, por más que quisiera que los otros no se dieran cuenta. Bastó un rápido intercambio de miradas con James y sabía que él se encargaría de Sam y sus cómplices por un tiempo, lo que me daría algunos minutos para sacar al problemático desconocido a un lugar seguro.

―¿Estás bien?

El extraño no dijo una palabra siquiera, solo me miró, pareciendo ligeramente confundido, como si no esperara que alguien de ahí se fuera a preocupar por él. Tampoco lo esperaría si fuese él, y sabía que en otros tiempos no me daría la más mínima preocupación si él estaba herido o no, si merecía ayuda o no. Pero no podía actuar más de esa manera. Necesitaba hacer algo y, aparentemente, ese algo se resumía a sacar a ese chico tambaleante del bar y llevarlo a un lugar seguro

―Ven conmigo ―dije, halando de su mano, sin al menos darle la oportunidad de responder.

La mayoría de las personas estaban demasiado interesadas en el sermón que James le daba a Sam y a sus amiguitos que no pusieron demasiada atención en nosotros, entonces fue fácil salir y caminar a pasos presurosos hacia uno de los callejones que quedaban en la parte de atrás del establecimiento. Rosalie me mataría si supiera que estaba parada en uno de esos callejones, de noche, pero no había otra posibilidad. James no conseguiría retener a Sam por mucho tiempo y lo mejor que podíamos hacer era permanecer ahí hasta que ellos desaparecieran, para que cada uno de nosotros pudiera seguir su camino.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunté, intentando iluminar su rostro con la luz de mi celular, en busca de más heridas además de las que había visto en el bar.

―¿Por qué no lo estaría? ―preguntó él, apartando con un movimiento brusco del brazo mi mano que sostenía el teléfono lo más cerca de su rostro―. Lo tenía todo controlado y no tenías porqué meterte. Ya soy un adulto y puedo resolver muy bien mis problemas.

―Ah, claro, ¿todo bajo control? ―pregunté, alzando una ceja―. Solo si tu plan era morir esta noche, cubierto de sangre en el suelo inmundo de un bar.

―Y si lo fuera, ¿qué tienes que ver con eso? No te conozco y no pedí tu ayuda, ¿está bien? Estoy hasta el tope de que las personas se metan en mi vida como si fuera incapaz, como si no pudiera tomar una simple decisión. ―Apartó la mirada con rabia―. Es mi vida; debería, al menos, poder elegir lo que quiero hacer el resto de ella. Lo que hago o no es de _mi_ incumbencia, y no de ellos… y definitivamente no es de la tuya.

Estaba lista para preguntar quiénes eran _ellos_ y sobre lo que estaba hablando, ya que nada de eso tenía sentido para mí, cuando oí voces altas acercándose.

―Busquen bien, en ese estado no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

―Sam, ¿viste que Isabella está de regreso en el área? ―oí que preguntaba Jacob ―. Está aún más hermosa que antes.

Pude oír que los otros se reían y ahora ese sonido parecía aún más cercano. El tipo parado frente a mí continuaba farfullando pensativo, pareciendo completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―Nadie toca a Isabella. Ella es mía y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que esté nuevamente arrastrándose a mis pies.

Podía sentir cómo la rabia me inundaba, yendo por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cerré las manos en puños mientras cerraba mis ojos, intentando contar hasta mil. Mi voluntad era ir y decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese hijo de puta. Y lo habría hecho, si no hubiese sido girada y acorralada contra la pared mientras unos labios fríos cubrían los míos en el momento en que la voz de Paul se hacía eco en el callejón

―¿Qué es eso?

Y aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la presencia de los cuatro en la entrada del callejón, mirando en nuestra dirección.

Mis manos, que seguían caídas a los lados de mi cuerpo, fueron inmediatamente a la espalda del hombre frente a mí; una de ellas entró bajo su camisa mientras la otra agarró el cabello de su nuca. Pude sentir el agarre aún más fuerte en mi cintura al mismo tiempo que el beso, hasta entonces tímido y pasivo, ganaba fuerza y fogosidad. Sentí una mordida en mi labio inferior y casi instintivamente abrí la boca, permitiendo la entrada a su lengua. A pesar de la urgencia que había podía sentir que él no sabía bien si debía seguir o no. Como si temiera mi reacción. Estaba tan perdida en la sensación que ese beso y esa mano firme en mi cintura me causaba que casi di un salto al oír la fuerte voz de Sam.

―Una pareja fajando. ¿Nunca la viste, Paul?

Los otros rieron mientras Sam les daba la orden para que ellos se fueran y continuaran buscando al playboy del bar.

―Búsquense un cuarto ―pude oír a uno de ellos gritar antes de que las voces y risas se hicieran más lejanas y entonces nos sumiéramos en la oscuridad.

A falta de aire, más que el hecho de que Sam y compañía se fueran, nos obligó a separarnos, aunque nuestras miradas parecían tener vida propia y se reusaban a apartarse una de la otra por un segundo siquiera.

―Yo... siento mucho eso. Pero los vi en la entrada del callejón y pareció que entraste en una especie de trance, no pude pensar en otra cosa para hacer ―dijo, desviando la mirada por primera vez, mientras apartaba una mecha de cabello que caía por mis ojos.

―Está bien. A pesar de no haber pedido tu ayuda, te lo agradezco ―dije rápidamente, alzando una ceja.

Aún en la oscuridad podía jurar haber visto un discreto rubor en sus mejillas.

―Siento mucho el haber sido grosero antes. Estaba enojado con mi vida y terminé sacándola sobre ti. Gracias por haberme sacado antes de que muriera ensangrentado en ese suelo inmundo ―dijo, sonriendo por primera vez en esa noche y después haciendo una mueca de dolor.

―Deberías ir a casa para curar esas heridas. No se ven muy mal, pero sería bueno limpiarlas y desinfectarlas, colocar hielo en tus ojos…

―Mierda ―pude oírlo susurrar antes de volver a mirarme―. Realmente no quiero regresar a casa ahora.

Por algún motivo que no podía descifrar tampoco quería separarme de él, aún. Pero sabía que no era seguro que continuáramos ahí, en ese callejón. Esa no era una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad y ya habíamos abusado demasiado de la suerte por una noche.

Sin pensar dos veces agarré su mano, halándolo en dirección a la salida del callejón.

―Ven conmigo.

―Hum… espera. ¿Tu mamá nunca te dice que no debes salir por ahí con extraños?

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, deteniéndome y mirándolo confusa, al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar el dolor que insistía en apoderarse de mi cada vez que alguien decía esa palabra cerca de mí.

―A pesar de que me salvaste la vida y de haber acabado de intercambiar saliva en ese callejón, aún no nos hemos presentado ―dijo, dándome una media sonrisa mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, y solo entonces me di cuenta que seguía con su mano dentro de la mía―. Soy Edward.

―Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Bella. ¿Nos podemos ir ahora o tienes alguna otra lección de tu madre que quieras poner en práctica?

―Me gusta eso ―dijo, comenzando a caminar junto a mí.

―¿El qué?

―Tu manera de ser, sarcástica y mandona.

―No soy mandona.

―No, claro que no… ―dijo riendo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se detuvo cuando lo halé en dirección a la puerta de acceso a Limelight, asintiendo levemente hacia John, el de seguridad. Si había algo de ahí que extrañaría era a John y James. Las dos únicas personas que realmente se preocupaban.

―¿En serio vas a arrastrarme ahí de nuevo?

―Confía en mí.

―Pero…

―¿No dijiste que aún no estabas listo para regresar a casa? Entonces es mejor quedarnos cerca y, quien sabe, te muestro como divertirte a mi manera.

―Pero…

―Mira, Edward ―dije, girándome hacia él y rolando los ojos―. Hace frío, esta no es el mejor sitio de la ciudad para quedarnos parados toda la noche y realmente necesito una bebida. Voy a entrar, si no quieres venir entonces adiós.

―Y después dices que no eres una mandona.

Y con esas palabras sabía que estaba justo atrás de mí.

El bar seguía repleto, las personas se movían en la pista de baile, ya completamente olvidadas del embrollo de hace rato. Instintivamente agarré la mano de Edward para evitar que nos perdiéramos y caminé en dirección a la escalera que daba acceso al segundo piso de la casa que acostumbraba a estar más vacío. Ya estaba en el tercer escalón cuando la voz firme de James me detuvo, haciendo que Edward se chocara contra mí, casi derribándonos.

―No puedo creer esto. ¿Perdiste de nuevo la cabeza, Isabella?

―Relájate, James. Sam y sus compinches ya se fueron.

―¿Y eso que te asegura que no van a regresar?

―Si regresan seré la primera persona en verlos desde lejos y prometo que nos quedaremos escondidos hasta que se vayan. Pero ahora solo quiero algo helado para beber y mostrarle a este chico que existen otras maneras de diversión.

James nos miró por algunos segundos y no me pasó por alto la larga mirada que le dirigió a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Necesitaba parar de agarrarle la mano de esa manera, pero simplemente parecía más fuerte que yo. Era tan bueno tener esa mano ahí, dándome seguridad.

―Está bien, Bella, pero basta de revueltas por esta noche, ¿está claro?

―¡Gracias, James!

―¿Y, Bella? ―James me volvió a llamar cuando ya estábamos prácticamente en la última escalera.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté, girándome, mirando a sus ojos azules.

―Me caes muy bien y creo que lo sabes. Y por eso mismo prefiero verte apartada de aquí. Sabes dónde encontrarme si lo necesitas, pero espero que tu ciclo de noches en Limelight realmente haya terminado.

―Te prometo que esta noche fue la última, James. Esta vez es verdad. Solo vine hoy para probarme a mí misma que soy capaz, que soy más fuerte que todo esto. No tengo la intención de colocar mis pies aquí nuevamente, aunque voy a extrañarte y a John también. No te voy a volver a decepcionar o a ellos, sé que me pueden ver ―dije, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

―De cierta manera estoy muy feliz por oír eso, Bella. Continúa pensando así. ¡Confío en ti, chica! ¡Cuídate!

Y con eso se giró para ir en dirección al fondo de bar mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras con Edward aún sostenidos de la mano.

―Espérame, ya regreso ―dije, apuntando los puffs, mientras me dirigía al depósito. Sabía que James mantenía un freezer allí e imaginaba que si necesitaba de una bebida helada en ese momento Edward debía estar necesitándola aún más después del susto de esa noche―. Toma ―dije, sentándome a su lado y extendiéndole una botella de Heineken. Di un trago largo a mi propia botella antes de dejarla en el suelo al lado del puff y me giré en su dirección para limpiar su rostro con una gaza que había encontrado en un kit de primeros auxilios en el depósito.

―¿Bella? ―llamó Edward después de algunos minutos en que ambos permanecimos en silencio, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos―. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―¿Ya no la estás haciendo?

―Es otra

―Suéltalo.

―¿Por qué me ayudaste?

―¿Tu madre no te enseñó que debemos ayudar a quien lo necesita?

―Estoy hablando en serio ―dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Me levanté, buscando algunas botellas de cerveza para nosotros. Presentía que en algún momento me haría aquella pregunta, pero simplemente no sabía cómo responder.

―Para decir la verdad, no lo sé. Algún tiempo atrás no te habría ayudado. Creo que quería mostrarme a mí misma que realmente cambié. E ir contra algo que Sam estaba haciendo, ayudar a alguien fue más o menos una forma de hacerlo. ― Regresé con las bebidas hacia los puffs―. Además de eso, tu manera de provocar la pelea, de atacar a Sam, me hizo ver que estabas enojado con algo y estabas usando aquello solo como una forma de desahogarte. Te ibas a arrepentir en el momento en que el enojo pasara.

―Gracias.

―También creo que pensé en tus padres.

―¿En mis padres? No los conoces. ―Parecía aún más confundido.

―Imaginé todo lo que ellos sentirían si recibieran una llamada en mitad de la noche con alguna mala noticia. O qué podría pasar en el caso de que ellos salieran en la madrugada por ahí, detrás de ti.

―Eres una mujer extraña, Isabella.

―Claro, porque tu día nunca va a ser completo su no eres llamada extraña por alguien.

―Era un cumplido ―dijo, y ahora tenía la seguridad de que se había sonrojado.

―Te ves tan tierno así, ruborizado.

―¿Tierno, Bella? ¿De verdad? No es bueno para la autoestima de un chico ser llamado tierno.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ahora?

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara mientras le daba un nuevo trago a su cerveza.

―¿Qué te trajo a Limelight esta noche?

―Tuve una pelea fea con mis papás durante la cena. ―Mi expresión de "¿Solo eso?" debe haberlo obligado a elaborar la historia, porque después él asumió un aire cabizbajo y continuó―. Desde chico siempre fui alguien a quien la gente llamaba un hijo ejemplar. Buenas notas, hacía buenas acciones hacia los vecinos y todas esas cosas que todo papá espera de un hijo. Todos los padres menos los míos, que siempre querían más. Desde que nací ellos se empeñaron en que iría a Harvard, seguiría los pasos de mi padre en el derecho y asumiría el despacho de la familia. Pero ellos se olvidaron de que iban en contra de mi voluntad. No quiero ser abogado y mucho menos ir a Harvard. Pero ellos simplemente no pueden aceptar el hecho de que su hijo quiera ser escritor y estudiar Literatura Inglesa en _Pace Univercity_.

―Detente ―dije, mi voz demostraba toda mi sorpresa y nerviosismo―. ¿Estás intentando decir que aún estás en el instituto?

―Último año, ¿cuál es el problema?

―¿Cuál es el problema, Edward? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera puedes estar aquí, no puedes estar bebiendo y ¡Dios mío! besé a un chico de que, ¿17 años?

―Hablas como si fueses vieja. No aparentas ser mayor que yo. No te preocupes, porque no fuiste mi primer beso. Aunque haya sido el mejor ―prácticamente murmuró.

―Soy lo suficientemente mayor para, por lo menos, no meterme en problemas en el caso de que la policía aparezca por aquí.

Mi cabeza giraba mientras procesaba toda esa información. Por la mirada en su rostro podía ver que estaba encontrando graciosos mi desespero, y que probablemente creía que estaba exagerando. Y tal vez fuera así, pero era imposible no verme a esa misma edad, haciendo una burrada detrás de otra solo para llamar la atención de mis padres. ¿Y qué gané? Perderlos y nada los traería de vuelta. Nunca más...

―Tus padres deben estar preocupados, Edward. Creo que es mejor que te vayas ya y, de preferencia, sin meterte en ningún otro lío por esta noche.

―¿Qué tienes con mis padres, eh? No los conoces. No es posible que nunca pelees con los tuyos y decidas hacer alguna estupidez con la cabeza caliente.

―Me preocupo por ti, ¿está bien? No quiero que mires hacia atrás cuando sea demasiado tarde y sientas la culpa corriendo por dentro ―dije, de repente sintiendo las lágrimas queriendo inundar mis ojos.

―No tiene sentido, Bella. No es como si fuera a cometer algún crimen o un error sin remedio.

―Nunca se sabe.

Los recuerdos empezaron a invadir mi mente y era como si no tuviese más fuerza para continuar luchando contra ellos.

.

.

**Flashback**

―No vas a salir esta noche, Isabella. Aún vives bajo mi techo y me debes respeto.

―¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Deja de ser patético, Charlie. Ni tú mismo puedes evitar que tu mujer se meta con el vecino.

―Escúchame, puedes llamarme patético cuando quieras, pero aún me debes respeto. Te eduqué mejor que eso. Y principalmente, no te eduqué para ser la amante de un malandrín drogado cualquiera. No sales y punto final. Y puedes empezar a preparar las maletas porque mañana mismo te internas en la clínica de rehabilitación de un conocido mío.

―Pago para ver cómo me obligas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose cuando Charlie salió de mi cuarto se hizo eco por la casa entera, haciendo que la ventana de mi cuarto temblara. Esa no era la primera vez que me prohibía salir y tampoco sería la primera vez que huiría por la ventana. Al llegar al jardín pude oír el llanto de mi madre. Aun así corrí hacia Limelight, sin mirar hacia atrás y sin una pisca de arrepentimiento acerca de todo lo que había dicho hace un rato.

Como siempre el bar estaba repleto, pero aun así las personas abrieron paso apenas entré. Era la chica de Sam y nadie sería tan loco de meterse conmigo. Antes de ir a juntarme en la pista de baile pasé por el baño, donde sabía encontraría a la persona que más necesitaba en ese momento. Me inyecté la heroína ahí mismo y después ya no me importaba nada más del mundo.

Encontré a Sam en la pista y por la manera como bailaba sabía que también estaba arriba. No demoró mucho en imaginar que un chiquillo cualquiera me estaba mirando y me guiñaba un ojo y el circo estaba armado. Paul, Jacob y Embry sostenían al tipo mientras Sam golpeaba la cara del infeliz hasta que quedó desfigurado. Por más que me avergüence de eso ahora, en ese momento eso me excitaba profundamente. Dejamos al sujeto ahí, casi muerto en el suelo del bar y nos fuimos al apartamento de Sam, a algunas cuadras de ahí. Esa era nuestra rutina de casi todas las noches.

Pero en algún momento de esa noche fuimos despertados con golpes y puntapiés en la puerta y una voz fuerte llamándonos. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo dolían, pero aun así logré salir de la cama y caminar e dirección a la puerta mientras Sam, aún acostado, solo mandaba a desaparecer a quien fuera que estuviera goleando la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré con James y mi cuñada Rosalie. Ella tenía los ojos rojos de alguien que había llorado, y sabía que para que ella esté ahí algo muy serio debía haber pasado. Y aunque no supiera qué era, la mirada de lástima de James me dejó inquieta. Rosalie me arrastró de ahí y junto con James me llevaron a su casa donde me dio un baño frio, un café cargado y directa, como siempre fue, me informó que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro cuando salieron para buscarme al darse cuenta que había huido. El impacto fue tan fuerte que partió el carro en dos y acabó sus vidas inmediatamente.

Estaba tan desubicada que no podía llorar. Habían muerto y sentía como si me hubiese ido con ellos. Podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de todos durante los ritos funerarios. Era como si todos me dijeran: ¡Lo ves, hiciste tanto que los mataste!

**Fin flashback**

.

.

Podía sentir que en ese momento salían precipitadamente todas las lágrimas que había impedido salir por todo un año y medio. Finalmente me estaba permitiendo hablar sobre eso con alguien. Durante el tiempo en la clínica de rehabilitación el psicólogo intentó hacerme hablar pero simplemente no podía y ahora aquí estaba yo, abriéndome con un completo desconocido.

―No necesitas continuar si no quieres, Bella ―dijo Edward, apretando mi mano con fuerza, haciéndome relajar casi instantáneamente.

―Las únicas personas de aquí que aparecieron para darme fuerza fueron James y John. Sam y todos los otros que se decían mis amigos simplemente desaparecieron. Y pensar que siempre peleaba con Rosalie cuando me decía que ellos solo eran amigos para los momentos de euforia y de fiesta. En el fondo, como siempre, ella estaba en lo correcto.

«Creí que estaba en el fondo del pozo y que nada peor podía pasar. Pero entonces, después de que bajaron los ataúdes y que todos comenzaron a irse, mi hermano Emmett se giró y me pidió que así como me olvidé que tenía papá y mamá, también me olvidara que tenía hermano y que nunca más apareciera frente a él.

«James me abrigó y Rosalie organizó todo para que fuera aceptada en la clínica de rehabilitación que Charlie me había dicho. Estuve ahí durante un año y medio; y Rosalie, James y John eran las únicas personas que me visitaban regularmente.

«Perdí tantas cosas; mis papás, mi hermano, mis verdaderos amigos que se cansaron de ser maltratados por mí, el nacimiento de mi sobrino… pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de haber peleado y haberle dicho cosas horribles a mi papá en la última vez que estuvimos juntos, de no haber ido a abrazar a mi madre mientras lloraba. De saber que murieron sintiéndose decepcionados de mí. No cometas el mismo error, Edward. Nunca sabemos lo que puede ocurrir. Lucha por lo que quieres, por lo que crees correcto, pero no te apartes de las personas que amas.

Edward limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y me abrazó enseguida, sin decir una sola palabra; sabía que estaba procesando todo lo que le había contado, pero a diferencia de mucha gente no parecía juzgarme. Y por primera vez me sentí tranquila. Al colocar todo eso fuera me di cuenta que por más que doliera, si toda esa tragedia no hubiese pasado, tal vez quien no estuviera aquí soy yo. Tal vez aún fuera esa misma chica perdida, intentando llamar la atención a cualquier costo. Los habría perdido de cualquier manera.

―Ven, vamos a bailar ―dijo Edward de pronto, colocándose en pie y halándome para que me levantara también.

_Moves Like Jagger_ resonaba por el bar y no podía contener la risa de ver al chico frente a mí bailando todo desgonzado. Fue imposible no acordarme de _Chandler Bing_, e hice una nota mental de invitar a Rose para una maratón de "Friends" cualquier día de estos. Siempre hacíamos eso en la época en que era novia de Emmett, y realmente extrañaba eso.

―Espero que escribas mejor de lo que bailas.

Hizo una mueca teatral, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero continuó bailando como si nadie pudiese verlo, y no podía negar que era una gracia haciendo eso. Y si su plan era distraernos, lo había logrado.

Algunas canciones después estábamos cansados y sudados. Edward se apartó para buscar algunas cervezas y al regresar enlazó mi cintura, halándome para un baile lento, ahora la canción que sonaba en ese momento no podía ser más agitada.

―¿Sabes que parecemos dos locos bailando de esta forma, no? ―dije, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―¿Quién se da cuenta? ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento sentí a mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón mientras la imagen de Rosalie alumbraba en la tela.

―¿En dónde estás Bella?

―Hola para ti también, Rose.

―¿Qué ruido es ese? ¿Aún estás en Limelight? ¿Sabes qué horas son, Isabella? Prometiste no demorarte y que no te ibas a meter en ningún lío. No puedo creer que…

―Rose, respira. No pasó nada. Conocí a una persona y nos quedamos charlando, solo eso. No me di cuenta de la hora, pero ya me voy. Si quieres llamo a James para que hable contigo. Él ha estado supervisándome la noche entera.

―No es necesario, solo estaba preocupada. Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿ok?

―No te preocupes.

Pude oír a Emmett diciendo algo sobre que ella era una sobreprotectora, pero Rose colgó en seguida.

―¿Debes irte? ―preguntó Edward, pareciendo un poco decepcionado.

―Sí… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto?

―Ven, te doy un aventón.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo. Hablamos sobre cosas vanas, como la escuela, el trabajo y los sueños, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba estacionando el carro en frente de mi apartamento.

―¿Sabes de qué estoy necesitando ahora? ―pregunté.

―¿De qué?

―De esto ―dije, abriendo mi bolsa, sacando un cigarrillo de dentro.

―¿Y eso es… ? ―preguntó, pareciendo un poco espantado.

―¿Me vas a decir que nunca fumaste un porro?

Negó con la cabeza, pareciendo un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

―¿Quieres experimentar? ―pregunté mientras encendía un cigarro y le daba la primera calada, reteniendo el humo en mis pulmones.

Como un chiquillo emocionado por algo nuevo, Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba aún más a mí. Me giré hacia él, extendiendo la base en su dirección.

―¿Qué debo hacer?

―Da una calada y reten el humo en tus pulmones lo más que puedas.

―Ok ―dijo, llevando el cigarro hasta sus labios, absorbiendo aire, y entonces entró en una crisis de tos que casi me hizo carcajearme a su lado―. Mierda ―dijo mientras intentaba parar de toser.

―Está bien, pasa. Ven, te voy a ayudar. Abre la boca.

Me giré totalmente frente a él. Antes de bajar una vez más el cigarro llené mi boca con humo, me incliné, acercando nuestros labios hasta que casi se tocaran y soplé el humo en su boca. Apenas me aparté él cerró la boca, con sus ojos abiertos.

―¿Puedo intentarlo? ―pidió, cogiendo el cigarro de mi mano.

―Claro.

Con los ojos fijos en los míos, pero aun pareciendo un poco nervioso, Edward se llevó el cigarro hasta la boca, absorbiendo un poco de humo antes de inclinarse levemente en mi dirección, pegando nuestros labios cuando abrí mi boca para que soplara el humo.

El beso no pasó de eso, de un leve rose de labios, y luego me aparté.

―Bien… gracias, Edward, buena suerte con tus cosas ―dije antes de abrir la puerta y salir del carro.

―¿Bella? ―llamó cuando ya estaba casi alcanzando la puerta de mi casa.

Me giré en su dirección a tiempo de verlo salir de carro, caminando apresuradamente hasta mí.

―Realmente no tengo ganas de ir a casa y enfrentar a mis padres ahora. ¿Será que me puedo quedar aquí? ―preguntó antes de inclinarse un poco, susurrando en mi oído―. Creo que comenzamos algo en ese callejón que realmente me gustaría terminar.

Me siguió a lo largo del corredor y apenas cerré la puerta de mi apartamento sus labios estaban nuevamente sobre los míos, esta vez apurados y deseosos. No había dudas ahí, como las hubo en el callejón. Estábamos finamente dejando que el deseo hablara más alto. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y abdomen bajo su camisa mientras la suya intentaba desabotonar mi pantalón jean.

Con pasos torpes llegamos al cuarto. La falta de aire nos hizo interrumpir el beso, pero sus labios parecían reusarse a dejar mi piel, con un rastro bajó por mi cuello. Su camisa quedó en el suelo mientras por el cinturón lo halaba en dirección a la cama. Calló encima de mí, poniendo especial cuidado en colocar su peso en los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Arrodillado entre mis piernas, terminó de quitarme la ropa, dejándome solo en unas bragas y un sostén frente a él. Y, como una virgen, me sonrojé, aunque ese no fuera más mi caso. Pero no me desnudaba hace tanto tiempo frente a un hombre…

Sentándome, desabotoné mi sostén y los ojos de Edward volaron inmediatamente a mis senos, como un niño ante un helado de chocolate. Se fue inclinando sobre mí, haciéndome acostar nuevamente mientras pasaba la lengua rápidamente por mis pezones antes de tomar mi seno izquierdo en sus labios, mientras con la mano derecha masajeaba el derecho. Poco a poco su mano izquierda fue bajando por un lado de mi cuerpo hasta adentrarse en mis bragas. Paró ligeramente, pero un gemido pareció ser el combustible necesario para que continuara.

Su boca intercalándose entre mis senos y sus dedos acariciando mi punto más sensible, estaban llevándome a la locura, y estaba a punto de perder completamente el control cuando detuvo sus movimientos. Abrí mis ojos, mirándolo. Sus ojos parecían aún más oscuros y tenían un brillo diferente. Sin desviar su mirada se levantó, parándose a los pies de la cama se liberó de su pantalón y de las medias, quedándose apenas en su bóxer ceñido antes de comenzar a quitar la única prenda que aún restaba de mi cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, su boca estaba nuevamente en mí, su lengua recorriendo todo mi sexo mientras lentamente introducía uno y otro dedo dentro de mí. Con los movimientos coordinados de su lengua y dedos no demoré en sentir un hormigueo comenzando en los pies y subiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Con mis piernas apreté su cabeza mientras mis manos halaban su cabello, al mismo tiempo que sentía a todo mi cuerpo desplomarse por el placer. Eso era más poderoso que cualquier heroína recorriendo mis venas.

Edward continuó chupándome hasta que poco a poco los espasmos en mi cuerpo fueron disminuyendo y mi respiración fue regresando al ritmo normal. Con los ojos fijos en los míos, sacó sus dos dedos de dentro de mí y se los llevó a la boca. Esa era una de las cosas más sexys que había visto. Sam nunca se preocupaba por mi placer, si no gozaba antes que él la suerte era mía. Pero ahí estaba aquel casi desconocido, saboreándome como si fuera un plato de sabor inigualable.

Edward se acostó a mi lado, apartando algunas hebras de cabello que estaban esparcidas por mi frente y jugueteando con ellas. Dándole un beso rápido en los labios me arrodillé a su lado, dejando besos por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su bóxer, donde ya era posible ver el volumen considerable. Pasé mi mano sobre su miembro aún cubierto por la pieza de ropa, algunas veces arrancándole un gemido casi angustiado y entonces, con una lentitud provocativa, fui deslizando la tela hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera de su cuerpo.

Se inclinó, apoyándose en sus codos, para mirar lo que hacía, y cuando estuve segura de que me estaba mirando, pasé la lengua por ambas palmas de mis manos antes de deslizarlas por su miembro. Edward tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos apretados con fuerza y aproveché para meterlo en mi boca, intentando introducir lo máximo posible. El gemido que escapó de sus labios me hizo soltar una risita, con él aún entre mis labios, lo que vibró en todo su miembro. Seguí con ese movimiento de sube y baja con mi boca mientras hacía una especie de succión con las mejillas, como si tuviese una chupeta en mi boca y pasaba la lengua con movimientos circulares y con movimientos laterales en su glande.

―Bella ―dijo Edward con voz casi asfixiada, una octava encima de lo normal.

―Hum… ―respondí sin quitar mi boca, solo alzando mis ojos para poder verlo.

―No soy el tipo más experimentado de este mundo, entonces, si no quieres que este jueguito termine pronto, creo que es mejor que te detengas.

Realmente no me esperaba esa revelación. Había sido tan seguro pocos minutos antes que a pesar de su edad podría jurar que estaba muy acostumbrado a esto. Repitiendo el movimiento de succión una última vez lo saqué de mi boca me incliné sobre su cuerpo para coger un condón de la gaveta. Apenas mi codo se apoyó en su pecho, lo escuché quejarse de dolor.

―Disculpa, me olvidé completamente.

―Está bien ―dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

―¿Sabes lo que dicen?

―¿Qué?

―Que si se besa, pasa ―dije, depositando un beso en su pecho.

―¿Sí? Creo que estoy herido en mis labios también ―dijo guiñándome, y más rápido que nada colé nuestros labios una vez más. Nuestras lenguas parecían bailar una melodía lenta, no había prisa ni dominación, solo deseo de compartir, de dar y recibir.

Rápidamente saqué el condón de paquete, lo desenrollé sobre su miembro y, sosteniéndolo con una mano, me fui sentando, lentamente sobre él. Edward y yo dejamos escapar un gemido cuando entró totalmente y entonces comencé a moverme, a ratos subiendo y bajando, a veces en círculos sobre él.

Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas mientras Edward me ayudaba con los movimientos. Sabía que mis piernas estarían adoloridas al amanecer, pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos. Los movimientos se volvieron rápidos, Edward alzando la cadera, nuestros cuerpos en una danza sincronizada en busca de placer.

Alzando su cuerpo llevó la mano hacia el punto donde estábamos unidos, y acariciando mi clítoris hizo que comenzara a sentir los espasmos nuevamente por mi cuerpo.

―Casi llego, Bella.

―También.

Sentí que mordía mi cuello mientras pasaba mi uña de arriba abajo de su nuca. No tardó en llegar a su orgasmo cuando sentí el mío cada vez más cerca, cuando apretó mi clítoris, dándome el empujón que faltaba para que callera en el placer una vez más en esa noche.

Se levantó, yendo en dirección al baño para quitarse el condón, y estaba casi dormida cuando sentí su peso nuevamente sobre el colchón.

―¿Puedo dormir aquí? ―preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla.

―Claro.

Se acostó a mi lado y sentí el cobertor siendo colocado sobre mí, al mismo tiempo que un par de brazos fuertes me halaban más cerca de sí, antes de finalmente adormecerme.

.

.

.

Me desperté con un sobresalto. Estaba soñando y parecía que alguien quería derrumbar la puerta del sitio donde me encontraba. Me demoré un tiempo hasta darme cuenta que no era un sueño y que alguien realmente golpeaba a mi puerta. Mi primer pensamiento fue Sam, pero entonces recordé que él no sabía de ese apartamento y que, siendo así, no tenía como encontrarme.

―_No, mamá, no voy a clases hoy._

Edward murmuró a mi lado, aún dormido, haciéndome reír inmediatamente. Intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible me levanté, vistiendo su camisa mientras dejaba el cuarto en dirección a la sala. El ruido era cada vez más alto y no podría entender cómo Edward continuaba durmiendo.

―¿Emmett? ―pregunté espantada al abrir la puerta. Definitivamente era la última persona que esperaba encontrar en mi puerta. Rosalie estaba haciendo el intento de re aproximarnos, pero hasta ahora cualquier iniciativa de contacto siempre partía de mí, y aun así él siempre respondía monosilábicamente―. ¿Pasó algo con Rosalie o con Lucca?

Mi hermano me miró de arriba abajo y sentí que me sonrojaba al darme cuenta que vestía solo una camisa de botones que caía hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

―No, ¿puedo entrar?

―Claro. Yo... prepararé café.

Mi pantalón estaba tirado cerca al sofá y rápidamente me lo coloqué, vistiéndome mientras la cafetera terminaba de hacer nuestro café.

―No llamaste anoche para decir que habías llegado y tu celular estaba apagado o fuera de área, entonces Rosalie casi me enloquece, toda preocupada contigo. Cuando me desperté me hizo venir para ver si estabas bien y segura.

―Disculpa, me olvidé completamente de llamar y mi celular debe estar descargado.

―Está bien, pasa ―dijo, sonriendo ligeramente mientras daba un trago a su café recién servido, y no pude dejar de sentir a mi corazón acelerado al darme cuenta que esa era la primera sonrisa que mi hermano me daba en un buen tiempo.

―Bella, ¿viste mi…? ―Edward llamó con voz ronca por el sueño, antes de que su imagen apareciera en la puerta de mi cocina, vistiendo apenas un bóxer― ¿... camisa? ―completó al verme.

Pude ver a Emmett mirar para otro lado, intentando ocultar su risa mientras yo iba en dirección a Edward con un tylenol y un vaso con agua en la mano.

―Disculpa, no sabía que tenías visita ―murmuró mientras le entregaba el vaso con agua y la pasta.

―Bebe, te va a hacer bien ―dije, depositando un besito rápido en sus labios.

―Edward, este es mi hermano Emmett. Emmett, este es mi… eh… es Edward.

―Un gusto ―dijo Emmett, prácticamente ahogándose con su café para contener la risa―. Bien, ahora que vi que estás bien regresaré a casa. Pon tu celular a cargar y prepárate para un sermón de Rose más tarde.

Cielos, él le contaría lo que había pasado a Rosalie, y sabía que enfrentaría una verdadera inquisición más tarde. Mi cuñada no me dejaría en paz mientras no le contara todos los detalles de la noche pasada.

―Cuídate, Bella. Chao, Edward ―dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. A pesar de todo, sentí que ese había sido un cambio importante y que las cosas tal vez volverían a ser como antes entre Emmett y yo.

―¿Sabes? ―susurró Edward en mi oído, abrazándome por detrás apenas aseguré la puerta―. Por más que crea que mi blusa queda perfecta en ti, la necesito de regreso para poder regresar a casa.

―¿Ya te vas? ―pregunté, esperando que mi voz no hubiese delatado la tristeza que sentí al oír eso.

―Debo hacerlo. A pesar de que mis papás no me presten mucha atención, no tengo la costumbre de pasar la noche fuera sin avisar, entonces, me gustaría pensar en que quizá están preocupados.

―Claro ―dije, desabotonándome la camisa y entregándosela.

―Desnuda de cintura para arriba no ayudas a que me vaya, Bella.

―Discúlpame. Ya regreso.

Cuando regresé del cuarto, después de haberme puesto una blusa cualquiera que encontré en mi closet, Edward ya estaba vestido, listo para irse.

―Y entonces… ―dije, sintiéndome desanimada de pronto―, cuídate y buena suerte con tus padres.

―Gracias ―dijo, tomando mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla con el pulgar―. Por todo, por haberme salvado, por haber confiado en mí, por haberme dejado quedar, por haberme dado el mejor beso y el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Eso pareció aliviar el ambiente, así que después estábamos riendo mientras abría la puerta y caminaba con él en dirección a su carro. Me quedé mirándolo mientras entraba en su Jeep Liberty plata y encendía el motor.

―¿Bella?

―¿Sí? ―respondí, acercándome al carro.

―¿Será que… puedo regresar otro día?

―Sabes dónde vivo, Edward

―Ok ―dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa―. Hasta pronto, Bella.

―Nos vemos, Edward ―murmuré mientras observaba a su carro desaparecer al final de la calle.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegó. Si de pronto piensan que hay más… no :'( yo también quería más, pero lastimosamente hasta aquí llega. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. **

**Tomen este OS como un regalito por mi larga demora en actualizar mis fics :3**

**Invito a que se unan al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
